Telephone (клип)
Клип на песню Telephone был снят 27-28 января 2010 года. Премьера прошла 11 марта на канале E! News в 23:30. Затем видео было загружено на Vevo и YouTube в полночь. Длина видео состовляет 9 минут и 30 секунд. По слухам до монтажа продолжительность клипа составляла 15 минут. Концепция Разработка Клип был снят 27-28 января 2010 года шведским режиссером Йонасом Акерлундом. Прослушивание для клипа было проведено 18 января 2010 года. Сообщается что в кастинге искали много людей на роли заключенных и близнецов Lady Gaga и Beyoncé. Концепция и идеей клипа является продолжение клипа "Paparazzi". "Pussy Wagon" используемый в клипе был также использован в фильме Квентина Тарантино "Убить Билла". '''Клип был снят за пределами Лос-Анджелеса в Ланкастере, Калифорния. Сьемки тюрьмы проводились в настоящей закрытой тюрьме Линкольн-Хайтс, Калифорния. Также проходили сьемки и в пустыне о которых можно увидеть по фотографиям сделанных 28 января 2010, но в клипе этих сцен нет. На фото Гага и Бейонсе носят платье из перьев от '''Frank Fernández и Oscar Olima. 5 февраля 2010 года Гага дала интервью на KIIS-FM Ryan Seacrest. Она пояснила что хорошо провела время за решеткой и не хотела оттуда уходить. Semi Precious Weapons подтвердили что снимались в клипе, но они умирают. "Бейонсе мой самый большой друг. Мы очень много веселились. Я очень рада и люблю её" - Lady Gaga Синопсис Клип был описан MTV как "часть кинетики поп-культуры". Видео начинается в тюрьме где Гагу ведут 2 здоровые женщины - надзирательницы. Когда они уходят, одна их охранниц заявляет : "Я сказала что у нее нет члена". Эта фраза ссылается на слух о гермафродитстве Гага. Затем в течении 3 минут, показывают тюремную жизнь Гага - прогулочный двор, где она носит очки изготовленные из недокуренных сигарет. После этого Гаге звонят и начинает играть песня. Гага танцует, одетая в шипованное белье и колготки в сеточку и высокие шпильки. Затем Гага выходит на улицу, где ее ждет Бейонсе в "Pussy Wagon". После диалога они едут через пустыню и останавливаются в кафе на обед. Бейонсе сидит перед Tyrese Gibson (он играет ее бойфренда), но она отравляет его. Затем сцена с 'Let's Make a Sandwich'. Гага на кухе с синим телефоном на голове, а танцоры прыгают за ней. В конечном счете она готовит сендвич и ест его, после танца. Гибсон умирает и после этого, Lady Gaga ведет отсчет на немецком и все начинают умирать. Гага и Бейонсе танцуют среди трупов. Далее они едут на "Pussy Wagon" по шоссе. Видео заканчивается надписью : "To Be Continued..." Релиз Explicit версия 15 февраля 2010 года появилось 3 фото на официальном сайте Гага : Кухонная сцена - телефон, сцена в бикики и Гага в роли официанта. Первоначально премьера должна была пройти в феврале 2010 но была перенесена на март. Она пояснила что клип редактируется и хочет сделать его идеальным. 9 марта в интернет попало еще кадры из видео : Гага в сигаретных очках, в изоленте и с банками колы в волосах. Clean версия Была выпущена в понедельник 15 марта 2010. Есть несколько изменений, но никаких новых сцен добавлено не было, так как это было в Папарацци со сценой с лошадью. *"Тюрьма для сук" была заменена на "Тюрьма для с%(*?:к" *Все упоминания слова "сука" (bitch) были убраны *Во время первой сцены где Гагу бросили на кровать, она так и осталась лежать там. *Слово dick (член) было убрано *Во время фразы "but you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection", "fucker's" было запикано. *Во время репортажа слово "…in a Pussy Wagon" было убрано 3D версия Она была сделана, но неизвестно насчет релиза Спор Санди Рос - Президент компании FOX сказал что считает ролик "отвратительным и что клип является ядом для наших детей". Наряду с Рос критики обратили внимание на обилие "кожи" в клипе, лесбийские отношения и также массовые убийства. В настоящее время это видео можно смотреть на YouTube тем, кому уже есть 18 лет. "Здесь есть трансексуальные и трансгендерные женщины. Это не выбор, мы рождены таким образом. Поэтому для меня, видео является новаторским, поскольку оно одной ногой в арт-сообществе, а другой в коммерческом мире. Здесь нет никаких правил и ограничений, когда речь заходит о любви" - Lady Gaga Съемочная группа *'Режиссер:' Jonas Åkerlund *'Ассистент Режиссера:' Sandra Hagblom *'Продюссеры:' Shelli Jury, Nicole Ehrlich, Vincent Herbert, Troy Carter *'Испольнительные продюссеры:' Violaine Etienne, Nicole Ehrlich *'Производство компании:' Serial Pictures *'Оператор-постановщик:' Pär M Ekberg *'Монтаж:' Christian Larson *'Реп:' Laure Scott *'Арт Директор Гага' Matthew Williams *'Стилист' Nicola Formichetti Роли *''Lady Gaga''' '' *Beyoncé Knowles ''' *''Tyrese Gibson: Beyoncé's Boyfriend '' *'Репортер:''' Jai Rodriguez '' *'Босс:''' Dominic Mistretta '' *'Танцоры:' ''Asiel Hardison, Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson, Richard Jacson, Amanda Balen, Montana Efaw, Sloan-Taylor Rabinor, Molly D'amour-Goslin ' *''Диктор: Kirk Hopkins '' *Заключенные:' Natali Germanotta, Charlene Deguznan, Sabrena No'mani, Patricia/DolleBarron, Marci Beck, Ronnie Valentine, Mandela Bellamy, Trena "Spectrum" Sanchez, Mercedes Cruz, Gaby Acosta, Cristina Lopez, Tiffany lack, Heather Cassils, Jessica Drake, Alektra Blue *'Порно-заключенные:' April Arroyo, Danielle Towne, Hiromi Oshima, Irina Voronina, Kimberly Phillips, Samantha Sanders *'Тюрьма:' Joleba Jackson *'Девушки которые дерутся:' Mindy Kelly *'Охрана:' Dallas Malloy, Jayne Trcka *'Борьба:' Robert Rezz *'Актеры в кафе:' Carla Cluberson, Craig Seitz, Elatrice Wilkerson, Elaine Ballce, Greg Shore, Ishanique Lomax, Jillian Lester, Jimmy May, Joanna Ingco, Justin Tranter, Keith Biondi, Kenny Knoll, Kimberly Jindra, Malcolm Garland, Mary Hallman, Sharon King, Shavelle Wasson, Sin Gin Wong, Tracy Sayed, Yeva Lavlinski *'Хозяйка кафе:' Luenell. Факты о клипе *Яд Fex-M3, Meta-Cyanide, и Tiberium пришли из фильма ''"Звездные войны" *Pussy Wagon из фильма Тарантино "Убить Билла" *Натали, сестра Гага снялась в клипе в эпизоде борьбы, но в титрах не указана. *Две заключенные в самом начале Alektra Blue и Jessica Drake являются порно-звездами *Девушка, которую парень Бейонсе шлепает по попе произносит фразу "One Piece" на японском, эта ссылка на известное аниме *Название тюрьмы : Тюрьма для Сук (Prison for Bitches.) *В ходе новостей, в нижней части экрана идет текст "Telephone" на шведском. *Одна из охранниц играла в фильме "Очень Страшное Кино". *Lady Gaga фотографирует Бейонсе на фотоаппарат Polaroid, так как она является креативным директором этой фирмы. *Paper Gangsta и I Like It Rough играют в начале видео. Первая играет в магнитафоне, а 2 в наушниках. *Lady Gaga и заключенная слушают песню I Like It Rough по Monster Heartbeat *Очки которые Гага носит во дворе, на самом деле состоят из обугленных сигарет *Заключенная, которую целует Гага имеет тату Демона на плече *Ноутбук за которых сидит надсмотрщина называется "HP Envy Beats". Она сидит на сайте знакомств "PlentyofFish.com". *"Тряска головой" в сцене на кухне, можно увидеть в клипе Paparazzi. *На голубой одежде Гага многочисленные человеческие лица. *Beyoncé также носит очки Микки-Мауса, возможно это предвещает нам об убийстве, как это было в клипе "Paparazzi." *На ленте в которую обмотана Гага есть знак (†) используемый для альбома The Fame Monster. *Во время сцены "Let's Make a Sandwich", Гага показывает зубы и "monster claws". Эта часть является основной темой Monster. *В леопардовом костюме отсутсвует левый рукав, обнажая тату. *Леопардовый костюм, это дань канадскому музыканту Shania Twain, он носил похожий костюм в клипе "That Don't Impress Me Much". *Очки Chanel можно использовать в качестве расчески. *Женщина которая слушает "I Like it Rough", слушает их в Heartbeats но в неправильном ухе. Настоящие продукты в клипе - Табачная индустрия (Cigarette Glasses), Virgin Mobile, Diet Coke, HP Envy Beats, PlentyOfFish.com, Honey Buns, U.S. Chicken Industry, Polaroid, Semi Precious Weapons, Miracle Whip, Wonder Bread, Coors Light, и Chanel. Ненастоящие продукты - Poison TV, Double-Breasted Drive-Thru, и CookNKill Recipes. Дань Майклу Джексону *Плечики на кителе Beyoncé *Lady Gaga сделала ПА при выходе из тюрьмы, как Майкл Джексон. Ошибки *Шляпа и очки исчезают на Бейонсе во время обеда, а затем через секунду появляются. *Когда парень Бейонсе умирает он падает прямо на еду. После слов "I knew you'd take all my honey, you selfish motherfucker" он уже лежит на столе. *На 5:15 - 5:19 видно что Бейонсе читает текст. *Число багетов на кухне меняется. *Вместо "Haus of GaGa" написано "House of Gaga". *Lady Gaga, Natali Germanotta, и девушка которая слушала музыку в Heartbeat Headphones отсутствуют на камере. *Lady Gaga и Natali Germanotta отсутсвуют во время начала борьбы. *Очки Микки Мауса остались на парне в Paparazzi, но Бейонсе забрала свои. *Ногти Бейонсе постоянно меняются. *В первой сцене до драки, Гага не в очках Шанель, через секунду, она уже в них. Категория:Музыкальное видео